Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń XXVIII
Dante kontempluje na niebie Ognik, symbol Boga, w otoczeniu dziewięciu świetlistych kręgów - dziewięciu chórów anielskich. Beatrycze wyjaśnia poecie zależność systemu planetarnego od owych chórów, ich zadania i zakres władzy, a następnie wymienia Dionizego Areopagitę jako tego, który przekazał ludziom wiedzę o hierarhii niebieskiej. 1 Tak to przede mną świata obyczaje :W całej nagości występku odkrywa :Ta, co mą duszę w szczytne wiedzie raje. 4 Jak za plecyma zatlone łuczywa :Zgadnie ktoś, trafem spojrzawszy w zwierciadło, :Nim je wzrok jeszcze i myśl podejrzywa, 7 A zwróciwszy się, widzi, że przypadło :Widmo do rzeczy w zwierciadlanej szybie, :Jak nuty z rytmem powiązane stadło — 10 Tak jam się zwrócił — bodaj nie pochybię :Pamięcią, skorom zajrzał w jej źrenice, :Skąd Amor na mnie w swych potrzaskach dybie. 13 A gdy tak patrzę i spojrzenia sycę :Tym, co tam widne pośród sfer obszaru :Oczom puszczonym po niebios granice, 16 Promieniejącą ujrzę iskrę żaru; :A tak mi w oczach przenikliwie pała, :Że je zasłaniam od blasków nadmiaru. 19 Gwiazda niebieska nieskończenie mała, :Gdy ją się przy tym punkciku postawi, :Księżycem by się ogromnym wydała. 22 W tym oddaleniu, w jakim ci się jawi :Wkoło płomienia krąg świetlanej tęczy :Na zgęsłej parze, strojny w kolor pawi, 25 Dokoła punktu maleńkiego, ręczej :Niźli najszybszy ruch dokoła świata, :Wirował ciągle pas jasnej obręczy. 28 Spojrzę, a nad nią drugi krąg polata, :Trzeci i czwarty wolniejszymi gony, :Za nimi piąty i szósty się splata. 31 Za szóstym siódmy, smugą roztoczony :Taką szeroką, w przestrzeni się pali, :Że nie ogarnie jej służka Junony. 34 Ósmy, dziewiąty — a tym opieszalej :Każdy z tych kręgów swoją wstęgę wije, :Im od Jedności odsadził się dalej. 37 Żar najświetlejszy z tej obręczy bije, :Która najbliższa czystej Iskry leży: :Snadź ze strug prawdy najobficiej pije. 40 Pani ma, widząc, że mię kłopot świeży :Trapi: „Od tego — powiada — ognika :Niebo i cała przyroda zależy. 43 Spojrzyj na koło, co go prawie tyka: :Miłości żar w nim gore niespożyty :I przeto ruchem tak chyżym pomyka". 46 Na to ja mówię: „Gdyby wszystkie byty :Trwały w tym ładzie, co te sfery sprzęga, :Twym objaśnieniem byłbym w pełni syty. 49 Ale w granicach, dokąd rozum sięga, :Im sfera dalsza jest centralnych zniczy, :Tym obrót szybszy od kręga do kręga. 52 Więc gdy spragniony duch mój poznać życzy :Wszystek ład w dziwnym tym anielskim chramie, :Który z miłością i światłem graniczy, 55 Spytam: przecz prawom przyrodzonym kłamie :Obraz, gdy wzoru nie odtwarza wiernie? :Nad tym na próżno myśl moja się łamie". 58 „Jeśli twe palce na taki misternie :Splątany węzeł za słabe — nie dziwo: :Niedotykany, zaciął się niezmiernie — 61 Tak rzecze pani ma i doda: — Żywo! :Mą wiedzą nasyć głód, co cię pożera, :Wyostrz rozumu władzę przenikliwą: 64 Każda niebiosów tych widzialna sfera :Ma obwód różny wedle mocy Bożej, :Która we wszystkie ich części przeziera. 67 Gdzie większa dobroć, tam i szczęścia sporzej; :Sporsze z obfitszych źródeł się wyłania, :Lecz żadna cząstka nie smakuje gorzej. 70 Więc niebo, które w swoje wirowania :Wciąga świat cały, kołu odpowiada :Najpełniejszemu wiedzy i kochania. 73 Kto ład tutejszy wedle mocy bada, :Nie według tego, jak szerokim kołem :Każdy z tych światów swą istność wykłada, 76 Ujrzy świat duchów i materii społem :Krążące: z niższym mniejszy, z wyższym większy, :A każdy okręg za swoim Aniołem". 79 Jako się w górze rozjaśnia i piększy :Strop wypuklonej lazurowej czary, :Gdy z Boreasza wiatr powieje miększy, 82 I spod powłoki rozprószonej pary, :Co się całunem kładła na błękicie, :Wyniebieszczą się piękności bez miary, 85 Tak mnie się stało, kiedy mi odkrycie :Przez nią zstąpiło, bo tegoż momentu :Pojąłem trudną prawdę znakomicie. 88 A gdy ucichły jej słowa do szczętu, :Z rzędu kół iskier wytrysły ruczaje :Jak z rozgrzanego do białości prętu. 91 Za każdym pożar bił na nieba skraje: :A iskier tyle szło, ile zdwajana :Stawka na polach szachownicy daje. 94 Z chóru do chóru bieżała: Hosanna, :Ku chwale punktu, co dzierży te zwoje :Tęcz, po swej drodze mknących z woli Pana. 97 Ona, myśli mej nowe niepokoje :Widząca, rzekła: „Te dwa pierwsze skręty :To Serafinów i Cherubów roje. 100 Każdy związany z Nim silnymi pęty :Wylata wbożyć się weń, ile zdoła, :W miarę o ile mu jest odsłonięty. 103 Dalsze w kochaniu wirujące koła :Zowią się Trony, bo dla Boga stoją: :To pierwszy ternar od niebiosów czoła. 106 Wiedz, że rozkoszą o tyle się poją, :Ile się każdy w otchłani zanurzy :Prawdy, gdzie wszystkie wiedy się pokoją. 109 Poznałeś, jaki akt narzędziem służy :Błogości rajskiej: oto zapatrzenie, :A nie zaś miłość, bo ta jeno wtórzy. 112 Miarą błogości są zasług strumienie :Płynące z Łaski i z własnej dobroci; :Tak z stopnia w stopień rośnie nieskończenie. 115 Następny ternar, w którym się stokroci :Krzew tej wieczystej wiosny, co go z liści :Nocny Barana znak nie ogołoci, 118 To w trój melodii nucący lutniści :Wieczne: Hosanna, w trzech stopniach wesela, :Którym się owa hierarchia troiści. 121 Na trzy włodarstwa zatem się rozdziela: :Po pierwsze — Państwa, drugie — Mocy, trzecie :Mocarstwa — cała ta boża kapela. 124 Więc z Archaniołów i Książąt się plecie :Krąg przedostatni, a w ostatnim krążą :Pląsy Aniołów, tęsknych ku swej mecie. 127 Te wszystkie stopnie z szczytem oczy wiążą, :A w dół panują, tak że w Bożą stronę :Świat pociągają, dokąd same dążą. 130 Już Dyjonizy myśli utęsknione :Zwracał do duchów tych górnego rzędu: :Nazwy ich, cechy były mu zjawione. 133 Grzegorz się rozszedł z nim, lecz gdy oprzędu: Ciała pozbywszy, tu otwarł źrenice, :Jakże się musiał śmiać z własnego błędu! 136 Jeśli zaś mędrzec niósł tę tajemnicę :Ludziom, to przeto, że mu ktoś dyktował, :Co ją oglądał tutaj lice w lice 139 I w inne jeszcze prawdy się wpatrował". Raj 28